Adiccion
by ZoweyConito
Summary: Tenia solo una salida. Solo una. La sangre. Solo imaginarse que el tenia que beberlo, obligatoriamente, le daba escalofríos, después de un tiempo ya no lo vio mas así. Lo vio con otros ojos. Como una Adiccion


**Hola Huachimingos! Como están? Ok, sigamos Este es un One-Shot, por lo que NO TIENE CONTINUACION! Ya, no los sigo aburriendo mas. Lean mis hermosos mitómanos! Lean! Esperen..Stop! Otra cosilla. Este es el segundo One-Shot que subo aca. Y el primero recibi alguno Reviews…OMG! Casi lloro de la emoción! Y eso que era 3 Reviews nomas y yo festejando con champaña y todo! Y no falta el que dice ¿3 Reviews? Pfff..Yo tengo como 145! Ok, esta bien que tengas 145, bien por ti.. E igual veo Fics que tienen como 200 Reviews y dice: "Hay muy poca gente que lee mis cosas, asi que pienso cancelar mis Fics" Y uno queda como Estupido y sensual masl desagradecido! Ok, Amen a las alpacas y Lean!**

No sabia que hacer con mi vampírica vida, el color rojo ya no me satisfacía, cada mil años un vampiro tiene que tomar sangre obligatoriamente, si es que no quería morir, por supuesto que yo no quería dejar mi vida hasta aquí, por fin tengo todo lo que quise, estoy entre mis mejores momentos y esa felicidad se puede resumir con un simple nombre.  
Fionna.  
No le podía a decir a nadie mi oscuro secreto, Fi, me consideraría una bestia si se lo digo ¡Qué hare! Y lo que empeora toda esta situación es que esa sangre tiene que ser de una persona, no animal, es decir puedo beber la sangre de Gumball, pero eso no estaba entre mis opciones, no quería hacerle daño a nadie y además yo nunca he bebido sangre en mi vida ¿Y si dejaba salir el veneno, mientras succionaba la sangre de alguien? No tenia practica. Debía entrenar con animales.

No fue fácil, el primer día, atrape un conejo, pero no pude tener piedad, casi me rindo, pero aun asi no lo hice, era mi deber. Saque mis afilados colmillos, y los hinque en su pequeño cuello, el primer sabor que corrió por mi garganta fue un poco amargo, después fue cambiando a un sabor mas calido y dulce, me gusto un poco.

El segundo día tampoco fue tan malo, decidí ponerme un reto mas grande case un ciervo, realmente esto me daba pena los, ojos oscuros de aquella criatura me rogaron piedad, pero no podía. Esta vez inserte mis dientes con fuerza y succione, pero esta ocasión no hubo sabor amargo solo dulzor y éxtasis.

Todos los días iba a casar, hasta que ese liquido rojo carmesí se convirtió en una adicción, una droga, una que jamás se quitara, había experimentado con tanta sangre que podía oler el miedo y la sangre a kilómetros de distancia y tristemente lo que mas me atraía era Fionna, pero ya no me atraía ni me gustaba por su forma de ser sino, por su sangre ya no era el mismo Marshall y tal vez nunca lo podría volver a ser. Nunca. Necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Tenia que ir donde alguien que conocía de maldades y del inframundo. Mentita, era ese alguien.

Llegue volando lo mas rápido que pude, tuve que empujar guardias incluso a Gumball.

-¡Mentita! ¡¿Dónde estas?!-Grite, estaba desesperado.

-Me llamaron…¿Joven Lee que esta haciendo aquí? extrañado, mientras examinaba el cuerpo de Marshall extrañamente fruncido.-¿Tiene problemas señor Marshall? Lo noto un poco desesperado….

-Si mentita tu sabes mas que nadie sobre el Inframundo y Los vampiros ¿Cierto? tomando sus manos de dulce desesperadamente.

-¡Tranquilícese! Y si, se sobre vampiros, ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con su problema?

-Sabes que cada 1000 años los vampiros deben tomar sangre y bueno.. empecé a tomar sangre de animales para entrenarme y me hice adicto. ¿Como termino con la adicción?

-La única solución es tomar sangre de una humana si es que quiere recuperarse, usted sabe a lo que me entristecido, mientras miraba el piso.

-Gracias, Mentita te debo una-. Y me fui directo a la casa de Fi.

Venia con toda la frente sudorosa y jadeaba no sabia que decirle ni que hacer ¿Y si me consideraba una bestia? Si Fionna en realidad me amaba no me consideraría eso y seguiría conmigo pase lo que pase.

Toque la puerta. La conejita abrió.

-Hola amor, que haces a…. , la interrumpí.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Fi tengo que decirte algo que probablemente te perturbara.. Fionna me callo.

-¿Necesitas beber mi sangre cierto? Mentita me lo dijo-. Ese condenado dulce.

-Si, pero no quiero, no quiero hacerte daño-. Le rogé.

-Vas hacerlo Marshall y no quiero que mueras-. Dijo yendo a la cocina y tomando un cuchillo, se hizo un corte en las muñecas dejando un hilo de sangre roja caer por el piso, no me pude controlar y por impulso vampírico tome su muñeca bruscamente y la Puse en mis colmillos, su sangre sabia como ningún animal de los que ya había probado, era como estar en las nubes, pero mis pensamientos de deseo se detuvieron al ver Fionna pálida al igual que un fantasma, debía detenerme, con mucho esfuerzo de amor y autocontrol saque mis comillos de su articulación. Estaba apunto de desfallecer, pero antes le dedique un beso apasionado y fuerte fue igual de dulce que la sangre y cayo desmayada, porque eso se supone que es el amor.

Una Adiccion.

**Yo creo que si les gusto.. Creo. Estuvo bonito, encuentro yo…. Un dia tal vez les cuente que es un Huachimingo. Tal vez… Si aumenta la gente que lee, ahí les dire que es un Huachimingo. Espero que les haya gustado.. Asi que manden Reviews! Manden! C'mon! Ok, me voy chiquillos, espero que les haya gustado. Byeeee!**


End file.
